Homestuck Filk
by Firedjinn
Summary: I enjoy writing song lyrics, even for songs that don't actually exist. Most of these songs tend to be fanfiction. So... Homestuck song lyrics. May be updated from time to time with new songs. Rated T because Homestuck. Also Dave.
1. Spiderwebs

Spiderwebs  
 _VRISKAAAA-_  
The narrator is either Spidermom or Doc Scratch. My guess is the latter. Also, this song is really, _really_ old.

I don't own Homestuck. Let's just pretend this line is at the start of every chapter or something.

* * *

There once was a boy they called too kind  
Too timid, too gentle, too shy  
With fantasies and an open mind  
Who'd always wished to fly  
Did you ever regret, my dear, that you wished him to die?  
Did you ever forget, my dear, he never knew you'd lie?

There once was a girl with ghostly roots  
And passion for the past  
You thought the two were in cahoots  
And soon the dice were cast  
Did you ever know, my dear, the moment she breathed her last?  
Did you ever sow, my, dear, what broke what held them fast?

 _All caught in your spider's strings_  
 _A dance of little lies_  
 _All this time you thought that they_  
 _Would never realize_  
 _And in the end you never saw_  
 _The depth of all their ties_  
 _You've gotten wrapped in your own web_  
 _And eaten by the flies_

There once was a girl with a mind for law  
For boundaries and right  
A quarrel and too soon you saw  
How you'd end her that night  
Did you ever see, my dear, her dragon mother's fright?  
How could you ever be, my dear, the one who took her sight?

 _All caught in your spider's strings_  
 _A dance of little lies_  
 _All this time you thought that they_  
 _Would never realize_  
 _And in the end you never knew_  
 _How quickly they would rise_  
 _You've gotten wrapped in your own web_  
 _And eaten by the flies_

Fate is not a simple game  
And not for your amusement  
And I'd say you're the one to blame  
If you thought you could use it...

 _All caught in your spider's strings_  
 _But they were never yours_  
 _All this time you thought that they_  
 _Were key to all your doors_  
 _And in the end you never knew_  
 _Just quite what you had done_  
 _You've gotten lost and paid the cost_  
 _For just a bit of fun..._

There once was a girl who wasn't quite nice  
But always knew just where you'd been  
She loved quick thrills, and rolling dice  
She always knew just how to win  
Did you never mind, my dear, your skill was never from within?  
Did you never find, my dear, the reason for the fix you're in?

 _Will you never recognize that you are well and stuck?_  
 _Will you never realize you can't have all the luck?_


	2. Child of Wind and Shade

Child of Wind and Shade

Bit introspective there, John... and also pretty distracted. Also, sort of out of date considering what actually happens (that I've seen.) Meh. It was fun to write.

* * *

I wander the land as a stranger  
Watching the smog cross the sky  
Watching for signs of some danger  
As salamanders pass me by...

I wander the land filled with wonder  
And hear all the salamanders' cries  
And watch as each fresh peal of thunder  
Surprises the bright fireflies...

 _I'm the child of the Land of Wind and Shade_  
 _With storm and breeze in my soul_  
 _This land is my home 'til a new one is made_  
 _But here is where I'll find my role_

I wander the land on playful gales  
And follow blue Skaia's flight  
As the salamanders all chase their tails  
And dance in the endless night...

I wander the land as the hero I'll be  
The Heir to this twighlit land's Breath  
Slayer of Typheus, skimming the sea  
And the storm will uplift me 'til death...

 _I'm the child of the Land of Wind and Shade..._

 _It's been so long and I was so sure I'd always been here_  
 _It's been so long I truly thought that I belonged_  
 _It's been so long I had forgotten what I once held dear_  
 _It's been so long that I forgot how we were wronged..._

I wander new lands as the rightful heir  
And search for the final gate  
This bloodshed seems too much to bear  
I pray I'm not too late...

I wander a land with a firefly-lit glen  
In the universe I have made  
And remember how it was so simple back then  
In the Land of Wind and Shade...

 _Did we ever live anywhere but Wind and Shade?_


	3. The Magic of Miss Lalonde

The Magic of Miss Lalonde  
Wow... Um...

* * *

The story is a sad one  
Or at least that's what we've heard  
A girl who hid a thousand meanings  
In a single word  
No one really knew her  
Or at least what she would be  
She never was the sort to just  
Embrace her destiny

 _Ghostwhite girl with lavender eyes_  
 _In each hand a blackthorn wand_  
 _Not-quite smiles and silent lies_  
 _Blood-dark magic of Miss Lalonde_

She always was a rebel  
In her silken cryptic way  
She never knew her mother true  
But knew just what to say  
To anyone who bothered her  
Or baffled her, and still  
She fought and fled her calling  
Once she had a role to fill

 _Ghostwhite girl with lavender eyes..._

Her power came in glimpses  
She searched, and listened, and pried  
At first, it was a blessing  
She had so long been denied  
The growing whispers darkened  
Slipping deep within her mind  
And when the old ones called her up  
She answered them in kind

 _Ghostwhite girl with lavender eyes..._

Her story isn't guaranteed  
To have a happy ending  
And who can say what she knew  
Of the time that she'd been spending?  
In the corners of the void  
And reaches beyond time  
But you had best steer clear  
And keep in mind this little rhyme

 _Ghostwhite girl with lavender eyes..._

Rose was such a lovely girl  
One doubts she ever knew  
Just what the monsters of the dark  
Would ever push her to  
Or what their weaving voices  
Would have asked dear Rose to do...

 _Ghostwhite girl with lavender eyes_  
 _She believed their grim deception_  
 _Her tale now a word to the wise_  
 _Don't speak with monsters beyond perception_

 _Ghostwhite girl with empty eyes_  
 _In each hand a blackthorn wand_  
 _Not-quites smiles, unspoken lies_  
 _Darkness calling Miss Lalonde_


	4. TIME

TIME

I'm just sort of laughing my ass off at the fact I actually wrote this.

* * *

[tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock]

[NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK]

[tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock]

[NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK]

DAVE:  
Time and Space, they say  
Are the best to save the day  
The simplest of the bunch  
Well, space is plain  
A pretty simple domain  
But Time? Yeah right, buttmunch

 _Temporal shenanigans, loops and more_  
 _This choreography would leave Rube Goldberg floored_  
 _I make it look easy, one-two-three_  
 _But this power's a nightmare, just take it from me_

Say one day you're hanging out  
Watching minutes tick by  
Or whatever the hell you people do  
Then future you appears  
With a great big sigh  
Says "Yes, I know, I'm you."

Turns out your friend  
Met a sticky end  
At the hands of bad advice  
Gotta fix it just once  
More and tell this dunce  
Don't listen to that chick twice

 _Temporal shenanigans, loops and more_  
 _This choreography would leave Rube Goldberg floored_  
 _I make it look easy, one-two-three_  
 _But this power's a nightmare, just take it from me_

Now the other you's doomed  
Nearabout entombed  
And these rules are almost absolute  
So he hops into your sprite  
Man, that's just not right  
But he leaves you his sw33t l00t.

The next? Tough luck  
You poor dead shmuck  
He never got to fly  
His corpse is still there  
In the open air  
'Cause all doomed yous must die

 _Temporal shenanigans, loops and more_  
 _This choreography would leave Rube Goldberg floored_  
 _I make it look easy, one-two-three_  
 _But this power's a nightmare, just take it from me_

[NAK NAK NAK]

[NAK NAK NAK]

[tick, tock, tick, tock]

[NAAAAAAAK]

[Nakodile crashes through window, takes the mic]

[Nakodile solo]

NAKODILE: My glasses are talking to meeeeeee!

DAVE (Spoken): Wait what the hell? Gimme that-

[Crash, offstage chaos]

DAVE (Spoken): Right, where was I?

DAVE (rapped/sung):  
They say Space and Time  
Are the best from the slime  
But they don't know jack shit  
I got more loops  
Than the army had troops  
And I don't rest one bit

Time and Space, they say  
Are the best to save the day  
The simplest of the bunch  
Well, space is plain  
A pretty simple domain  
But Time? Yeah right, buttmunch.

[NAAAAAAAK]

* * *

*nakodile solo*


	5. A Girl's Second Best Friend

_A Girl's Second Best Friend_

Please note I do note condone the use of guns. This is just... really weird humor. And also Jade.

* * *

I guess I'm a bit of a funny story  
A girl who grew up in such isolation  
But when this game starts to get gory  
You can count me in for some devastation  
They say that a dog is man's best friend  
And I guess my dog was mine  
But there's a second one on which I can depend  
And for now it works just fine!

 _A good old-fashioned rifle - it's a girl's second-best friend!_  
 _My weapon always seems to have a few bullets to lend!_  
 _I'm a good shot in a pinch and always have some lead to spend..._  
 _So come on, grab your gun, we've got some impish flesh to rend!_

These imps are getting way too fast  
I really hope that's not my fault..  
But our mistakes are in the past  
And I'll bring these minions to a halt  
No matter how long it might take!  
Now grab some ammunition...  
And trudge through snow and downy flake -  
It's family tradition!

 _A good old-fashioned rifle - it's all a young girl could need!_  
 _Remember, in the end of the world, the armed ones always lead!_  
 _The monsters get no mercy - not that they would ever plead..._  
 _'Cause I'm a trained sharpshooter, and I've never lacked in speed!_

I think my ammo's all run out  
How is that even a thing?  
I turn my back and set about  
To start replenishing  
But there is nothing here to find  
I guess I'll have to go  
Back to my home and soon remind  
Myself to fix this problem, though...

 _A good old-fashioned rifle - it's all a girl could ask for!_  
 _A death-game on an icy world just means I need it more!_  
 _And when your shells are scattered about and your trigger finger's sore..._  
 _Just trick it out with alchemy and add forbidden lore!_

JADE (Spoken): Actually, that's a terrible idea! Just... keep the grimoire out of it, okay! But cue balls are good! Anyway...

 _A good old-fashioned rifle - it's a girl's second-best friend!_  
 _A gift for generations, and a legacy that never ends!_  
 _A simple deadly gift on which I can always depend!_  
 _For a rifle is a girl's..._  
 _Second..._  
 _Best..._  
 _Frieeeeeeend!_

* * *

THIS IS STUPID


	6. The Old Clocks

_The Old Clocks_

Because the Make Her Pay thing keeps dragging me back into songwriting. I don't know why. It just does.

* * *

Aradia Megido died yesterday  
At the hands of her childhood lover  
All orchestrated by the spider's daughter...  
And though she'd make her killer pay  
There's more still to discover  
And there was plenty of time before she fought her...

Aradia Megido died last week  
Her spirit walks the prairie  
She's still 0k, but her time isn't done  
In distant days and futures bleak  
She wakens as a faerie  
But she and her friends are always on the run...

 _Tick, tock, the old clocks call_  
 _As all time slips away_  
 _Over the ages everything falls_  
 _Succumbs to its decay_

Aradia Megido died last perigee,  
Comforts her lover in vain  
She knows so much she never could before...  
She knows her dreams will set her free  
Though she has much to gain  
And only time can open up that door...

Aradia Megido died last sweep  
In a game of friends and liars  
Wasn't the end, though - she had work to do...  
By then her soul would sleep  
In metal plates and twisting wires  
But her story was still anything but through...

 _Tick, tock, the old clocks call_  
 _As all time slips away_  
 _Over the ages everything falls_  
 _Succumbs to its decay..._

Aradia Megido died last sweep  
Her home's a ruin, crumbling  
Abandoned on a world of fire and death...  
And though she has a promise to keep  
She's not found death so humbling  
And she'll fight to her imagined final breath...

For the dead girl none shall weep  
She has a vengeance to bestow  
For she's a girl who's made of stronger mettle...  
For she has sorrows left to reap  
Over time her power grows  
And death just gave her one more score to settle...

 _Tick, tock, the old clocks call_  
 _As all time slips away_  
 _Over the ages everything falls_  
 _Succumbs to its decay..._

 _Tick. tock, the old clocks call..._


	7. Bigger Problems

_Bigger Problems_  
This... would take a lot of singers to pull off. It's also one of those songs that really makes me hate FFN's lack of paragraph indentation. Seriously, italics and bolding can only do so much.

Anyway... happy 4/13! I am still incredibly behind on Homestuck (I'm still in A5A2, even!) so I haven't read the update, but I can still enjoy the day all the same. Maybe I'll catch up on time for 6/12?

Much thanks to Seal of Doom for reviewing! (Squeeee!)

* * *

JOHN: It was a game to us, but also something more...  
A chance to see some friends we knew as text and voices  
It seemed like something new; we didn't know what could have been in store  
Or what would come of all our smallest choices...

ROSE: They were my only friends, cliched as that may sound,  
Besides my mother whom I never understood  
As different as we were, it seemed we might have found some common ground,  
And with the sorrows came a little good...

 _BOTH: But now this game has gone too far, the darkness rises..._  
 _And in a new world we were bound for some surprises_  
 _JOHN: The problem's bigger than we'd ever realize_  
 _ROSE: But we will still be friends, come hell or stormy skies..._

DAVE: I guess that I was just a kid beneath it all,  
Still needed someone to be friends and have my back  
At least these guys will pick me up no matter how far I may fall  
And I can get them back on track...

JADE: My home was never more than house and land and sea...  
And dogs are great, but they can't hold a conversation...  
Three kids I knew online sent me a game I knew would set me free  
As bad as it looks, I'm still filled with elation...

 _JADE AND DAVE: But now this game has gone too far, the darkness rises_  
 _And in a new world we were bound for some surprises_  
 _JADE: The problem's bigger than our session or us four..._  
 _DAVE: Because our game was rigged and rotten to the core..._

 ** _ALL FOUR: And there was always something more..._**

KARKAT: I'm just going to say it now - we all fucked up, big-time.  
And I was probably worst of all, in either universe  
We all were screwed from the moment we emerged from cosmic slime  
But I went and ran that stupid curse...

TEREZI: I had a role to play, but didn't quite fulfill it...  
Though nothing I could do would really change the end...  
The coolkid has his tables, rewrites the events as he sees fit  
But this mess even he can't possibly mend...

 _KARKAT AND TEREZI: This game was nothing but a failure and a bust_  
 _And by the final hours, none had any trust..._  
 _TEREZI : This problem reached between two worlds and one disaster_  
 _KARKAT: As if we'd ever get a "happily ever after"..._

KANAYA: When I found that old guide, I idolized the writer  
The story was a daunting one I thought I could play out  
I guess I've found her now, though I wished so long to only spite her  
But neither of us knew what this was about...

VRISKA: This chaos puts the greater story in perspective...  
I barely knew what I was doing, in the end...  
While my old friend was running off to play detective  
I guess we all forgot that games are meant to be pretend...

 _KANAYA AND VRISKA: This game was nothing but a failure and bust_  
 _And in the final hours, none had any trust..._  
 _KANAYA: This problem's bigger still, but maybe one that we can fix..._  
 _VRISKA: I guess it's serious - no time left here for games or tricks..._

 ** _KARKAT, TEREZI, KANAYA, VRISKA: But what if there's still something more?_**

 _VRISKA: This game was nothing but a failure and a bust... (TEREZI: Or was it...?)_  
 _ROSE: And what's the point in playing fair if there's no trust? (JOHN: Because it's only right...)_  
 _DAVE: Our sessions all were rigged and rotten to the core... (JADE: And yet we found a way...)_  
 _KARKAT: This problem's the biggest yet, god help us if there's more... (KANAYA: Let's hope not...)_

 _ALL: We still found bigger problems..._  
 _We still found bigger..._  
 _We still found..._  
 _We still..._  
 _We..._

JOHN: We might have bigger problems after all...


	8. Sungirl (Sylvan Revenge)

_Sungirl (Sylvan Revenge)_

So a couple weeks ago I got to the whole bit where Kanaya is now a rainbow drinker and gets her revenge... that is basically the farthest I've gotten so far. Besides, y'know, accidental spoilers. I left off where Rose goes grimdark... O_O  
As Act 7 was released yesterday, I realize that may be a problem.

* * *

Wreathed in light  
Running to the fight  
Hands ablaze in a burning glow  
Blood sustains her needs; revenge tastes better...  
This one thing she'd know...  
If that's her order, she'll follow it to the letter...  
She knows exactly where she is to go...

 _Sungirl running, striking, rending_  
 _She is long done with pretending_  
 _Moon-bright skin and wild eyes_  
 _Can't blame him for his surprise_  
 _After all that, who knew that she would rise?_

She stood alone  
In blood and stone  
Waking surrounded in gore  
Guess that's why you don't leave corpses be -  
There might be something more  
There's no escape for him, while she runs free...  
No fixing what happened at the core

The knight had fled  
The rest lay dead  
Save for a sleeping mage  
The sylph finds halls and doors painted in blood  
But that won't stop her rage  
Bodies elsewhere fall with softened thuds...  
She closes in and forms her killer's cage...

 _Sungirl running, striking, rending_  
 _She is long done with pretending_  
 _Moon-bright skin and wild eyes_  
 _Can't blame him for his surprise_  
 _After all that, who knew that she would rise?_

 _Sungirl charging, screeching, blazing_  
 _Cool flesh all ripe for the razing_  
 _Gone too far, but soon returns_  
 _Can't forget the lesson she learns_  
 _Can't blame her for her regret_  
 _Had she ever killed an comrade yet?_

The sylph stands  
Blood on her hands  
Stolen glasses, three for one...  
It all hits home, but she stands strong outside...  
She has no need to run  
And in her state, no need to ever hide...  
She's more than what walks in the sun...

 _Sungirl ran, and struck and rended_  
 _Young sungirl who once pretended_  
 _Moon-bright skin and wild eyes_  
 _Almost laughs now in surprise_  
 _After all that, who knew that she would rise?_


	9. Happy (Belated) Birthday, Homestuck!

_Happy Birthday, Homestuck_

I wrote a better 4/13 song four days too late. Um... Oops.

I keep mentally putting the bridge of this song to this tune: wiki/All_the_Convoluted_Reasons_We_Pretend_to_be_Divorced

* * *

Dear Homestuck, Happy Birthday!  
All these years, it has been great!  
With all your gags and weirdness  
I don't mind much that I'm late  
To your party on the internet  
It's not that bad a 8r8k  
Just be a little wary, 'cause  
I think someone rigged the cake...  
Now make a wish and please don't say that we won't get act 8!

Happy birthday! And I guess a happy birthday to John!  
Happy birthday! Let's get a party going on!  
Happy birthday! And now to sing the birthday song!  
Let's just hope it's not very long...

Dear Homestuck, Happy Birthday!  
Your seven-year anniversary!  
We've loaded up the presents with lollipops  
Though that still doesn't mean a lot to me...  
There's ice cream decking all the halls  
And shitty streamers everywhere  
Cake mix covering the walls  
And clowns to give you all a scare..  
I guess the portraits on the walls are for ironic flair?

 _Happy birthday! And I guess a happy birthday to John!_  
 _Happy birthday! Now we've got a party going on!_  
 _Happy birthday! And now to sing the birthday song!_  
 _Let's just hope it's not very long..._

Dear Homestuck, Happy Birthday!  
These have been such wonderful years  
This story I can never explain to my friends  
On account of all my laughter and tears...  
Dear Homestuck, Happy Birthday!  
I guess I never thought that you would end...  
But at least it seems our heroes will survive  
And they still have their friends!  
And thank for choosing not to make the story all pretend!

 ** _Seriously, I get that Mr. Hussie likes to troll us_**  
 ** _But I'm glad to see that for our ending he didn't Rickroll us_**  
 ** _And I've heard of "Thanks for Playing" and I'm glad he has a heart..._**  
 ** _'Cause I would have been so pissed if he negated every part..._**

Dear Homestuck, Happy Birthday!  
All these years, it has been great!  
With all your gags and weirdness  
I don't mind much that I'm late  
To your party on the internet  
It's not that bad a 8r8k  
Just be a little wary, 'cause  
I think...  
Someone...  
Rigged...  
The...  
Cake...

[KABOOM]


	10. Dear Mother

_Dear Mother...  
_  
Rose to Mom. I'm not entirely sure how accurate this is considering that she is grimdark and all at the most recent point I've read, but I hope it's okay. Please feel free to tell me what you think about any of these songs via reviews!

* * *

Dear Mother, I'm sorry for all the years of sugared masks  
Sarcastic gestures we both never understood  
I'm sorry I forgot you in favor of completing arcane tasks  
Though I suppose this is the path of greater good...

I always admired you deep down inside  
A feeling I thought that I had to hide  
I admit that what I did I never should...

 _And now I hear that I'm too late_  
 _To say these words just face-to-face_  
 _I used to think that you'd berate_  
 _Me for my sorrows' lack of grace_  
 _I know now things that I was never meant to see..._  
 _But I wish I could have said what you meant to me..._

Dear Mother, I'm sorry for the distance I set up between us...  
I was so petty and I thought you were the same  
So many years I wasted well before I could have seen us  
Playing this deadly cosmic game

I know that you couldn't have stayed here  
And yet the thought of losing you gave me such fear...  
Indifference I can no longer claim...

 _And now I hear that I'm too late_  
 _To say these words just face-to-face_  
 _I used to think that you'd berate_  
 _Me for my sorrows' lack of grace_  
 _In some timelines I wonder if we could have made amends_  
 _But there are greater things on which reality depends_

Dear Mother, I'm sorry that I never could have saved you  
The rules of the game can't always be broken  
I hope you remember what little warmth I gave you  
Though our words were always left unspoken...

There's no way for me to bring you back  
For the future runs a set and narrow track  
But now the risen darkness has awoken

 _And now I hear that I'm too late... (Can't break these rules, though may I try...)_  
 _To say these words just face-to-face (Arise, awake, the seer cries...)_  
 _I used to think that you'd berate (How could I have been such a fool?)_  
 _Me for my sorrows' lack of grace (How could this game have been so cruel?)_  
 _I understand you're gone, but that doesn't mean forgotten..._  
 _I see what this game is within, corrupt and rotten..._  
 _I'm sorry, mother..._  
 _I'm sorry, mother..._

I'm sorry, mother...


	11. How Could We Drift So Far?

_How Could We Drift So Far?_

Poor Terezi. She was very confused.

* * *

Some days I wonder if we could have been more different  
Some days I start to think that we were simply never meant  
To be friends as we were, although too soon we went  
Our separate ways...

We were sisters then, never to part  
How could we have drifted so far?  
I guess I may never know what's in your heart  
But my deduction still stands up to par...

Sometimes it seems like our friendship should have never been  
And yet I used to think that there were ways we both could win  
Now I see too late the sort of mess I'm in  
How you would blaze...

I don't regret our sisterhood  
It was a kind thing in its time  
You only did what you thought you should  
But I can't let you lead a life of crime...

 _We were sisters, never to part_  
 _Bound by friendship at the start..._  
 _How could we drift so far?_

I found the body that you left back in the core  
I'm not quite sure what you killed any of them for...  
I'm guessing still, and it's no idle chore...  
Was it even you?

Why would you leave their corpses just lying there?  
How many really died that hour?  
You must be near here now, but where?  
Why did the game give you such power?

I can't forgive you for the things that you have done  
I've turned blind eyes to past things, but this isn't one...  
Either I'll deal with you, or you had better run  
It seems we're through...

We were sisters, but fell apart  
We've drifted too far to mend...  
And now I wonder if you ever had a heart...  
Or was our friendship all pretend?

 _We were sisters, never to part_  
 _Bound by friendship at the start_  
 _How could we drift so far?_

 _We were sisters, at the start_  
 _Always knew that we would part..._  
 _But how could we have drifted so far?_

How could we drift so far?


	12. Are We Dead Or Are We Dreaming?

_Are We Dead Or Are We Dreaming?_  
Um... I get the feeling this isn't actually how it ended. But I went and wrote this anyway, because it's a good quote.  
Also, this is my third song with Rose, and my second where she's the one singing. I should probably branch out more.

* * *

It was a dark night in the void when I asked you about it  
You had no answer for me yet, and if you did, I'd doubt it  
We were confused and wondering what happened to us  
I'm trying just as hard as you, so don't you fuss...

I can't remember where I was before I woke here  
Settings betray us and confusion brings us such fear...  
It seems that you know nothing more of all this than I do  
But I remember dying - what happened to you?

 _Are we dead or are we dreaming?_  
 _Please, say something if you know..._  
 _I don't have all of the answers_  
 _And I'm not ready to go..._

The violet castles are the backdrop of our dreams  
And yet in subtle shadings nothing's as it seems  
I know I fought the dog, and went to save the moon  
But I'm not sure if that is happening so soon...

It's funny how this went, the Seer so confused...  
If it weren't life-or-death, I'd find myself amused  
You have your questions, and no answers for them yet  
What are we meant to do when pathfinders forget?

 _Are we dead or are we dreaming?_  
 _Please, say something if you know..._  
 _I don't have all of the answers_  
 _I'm just hoping it's not time to go..._

 _Are we dead or are we dreaming?_  
 _In my mind I still am screaming_  
 _Waiting for an answer took so long, a silence I can't stand..._  
 _I rode the moon into the night_  
 _You couldn't stop my flight_  
 _I meant no harm but you would quickly force my hand..._  
 _The shattered chains hung out in space_  
 _A turning orb, a cosmic race..._  
 _You woke as he came swooping down in sparking rage..._  
 _It's neither dream nor death_  
 _Though I'll soon breathe my final breath_  
 _At least you'll be safe, far offstage..._

You woke within the moon and wished you could have stayed  
I know you meant to be the sacrifice we made  
You'll forgive me some day, when all this is done  
But this is how the battle here and now is won...

 _Are we dead or are we dreaming?_  
 _I already know..._  
 _I may not have all the answers_  
 _But it's my turn to go..._

This was the way it always went, and I will go...


	13. The Spider's Defense

_The Spider's Defense_

I'm sorry I keep writing sad songs - I should really write something happier next time. Anyway, I keep writing a lot of revenge-y and vaguely Vriska-bashing stories... so I figured I might as well write a bit of the opposite for now. Almost done with A5A2! YESSSSS!

* * *

Lying facedown dying  
Her fingers smeared with blue  
Too tough to be crying  
Says she...  
Waited and abated  
Set aside her venom, meaning to  
Forget how she had hated  
And walk free...

 _It's a bit late for forgiveness_  
 _Can't choose when she says goodbye_  
 _She might ask for a second chance_  
 _But they'd just hear a lie_  
 _No matter how hard the thief may plead and try..._

Played and soon betrayed  
Everyone who came to know her  
Never could have stayed  
But bent the rules..  
Taunted those who haunted  
But learned how her so-called friends were  
Just some kids who wanted  
Not to be tools...

 _It's a bit late for forgiveness_  
 _And she can't please them all_  
 _There are things they won't forget_  
 _No matter how the cards may fall_  
 _And if she changed, who'd ever heed her call?_

Bared her secrets, shared  
With him the things she'd never tell  
She'd never known someone who cared  
That way...  
Second tries were her reprise  
For so long till they spoke  
Innocence met with such surprise  
That day...

[Spoken]  
 _VRISKA: So... John... would you like to... go on a date? A... human date? Oh my god, why am I even saying this... this is stupid... but...[sighs] ... I was hoping, after the game is all over..._  
 _JOHN: Sure. That sounds like a good idea. After the game, I mean..._  
 _VRISKA: Wait, really?_  
 _JOHN: Yeah! Also... are human dates any different from alien dates? [laughs]_  
 _VRISKA: I don't know, really..._  
[Voices fade]

She's not what they always thought  
But how were they to know?  
It wasn't like they'd got  
A single clue...  
Hadn't tried, and too soon died  
Might've stayed but she picked "go",  
They didn't know how she'd confide  
With the boy in blue...

 _It's a bit late for forgiveness_  
 _Can't choose when she says goodbye_  
 _She might ask for a second chance_  
 _But they'd just hear a lie_  
 _No matter how hard the thief may plead and try..._

 _It's much too late for "forgive and forget"_  
 _And they would never hear..._  
 _The stories of a girl's regret_  
 _And long-since hidden fear..._  
 _No matter how she pleads and tries, the jury never hears..._


	14. Midnight Meteor

_Midnight Meteor_

I FINISHED ACT FIIIIVE! (I'm about halfway through A6 Intermission 1)

* * *

Hurtling, spinning, turning  
Rushing, shooting, yearning  
A lonely little rock speeding through space

Passing by the emerald sun  
Stirring not a single one  
Of millions of worlds it will outpace

 _It dances through the skies of endless dark_  
 _The children hide away, waiting from its core_  
 _Skims the void and green upon a spark_  
 _The solar wind song of the midnight meteor_

They come to call it home  
Through the bubbles it will roam  
Piercing pockets of ghostly memory

Meeting, passing, say goodbye  
All the dead have had their try  
The world is shifting towards what it must be

 _It dances through the skies of endless dark_  
 _The children hide away, waiting from its core_  
 _Skims the void and green upon a spark_  
 _The solar wind song of the midnight meteor_

Somewhere, the sister ship sails  
Passing whisps of blurred light-trails  
Witches, heirs, and crows abound

Their note came long ago  
The sole record left to show  
That their unseen good friends are still around

 _It dances through the skies of endless dark_  
 _The children hide away, waiting from its core_  
 _Skims the void and green upon a spark_  
 _The solar wind song of the midnight meteor_

Tonight we'll sit on the precipice and watch the ashes fall  
Aboard this little rock we'll see the universe look so small  
We'll bask in eerie light as shining orbs dart by  
Their glow will play the role of twilight fireflies...

 _It dances through the void of endless dark... (Risen darkness left behind...)_  
 _The children hide away, waiting from its core... (Out of our sight, out of ours minds...)_  
 _Skims the void and green upon a spark... (Eerie lights of fireflies...)_  
 _The solar wind song of the midnight meteor... (Dream bubbles rushing by...)_

 _Flying along, aloft, across the starless night... (It dances through the void of endless dark...)_  
 _In endless dark, and nothing more... (The children hide away, waiting from its core...)_  
 _The old ones whisper but they never touch our sight... (Skims the void and green upon a spark...)_  
 _Their voices are the chorus of the midnight meteor... (The solar wind song of the midnight meteor...)_

We listen to the song of the midnight meteor... (The meteor...)  
Come hear the song of the midnight meteor...


	15. Separate Roads, Broken Hearts

_Separate Roads, Broken Hearts_

Pretty much 90% speculation, 10% IDK. But I guess it makes for good drama. Also, y'know, an update.  
Guess the singer in reviews if you can! Actual feedback is also very much welcome. Seriously, thanks.

But hey. Why not. Hot off the presses-ish!

* * *

It's been three years  
Since we last met  
I wondered if that's  
Long enough to forget  
That you're so different  
From the counterpart I know...  
And that you won't care...  
Maybe I should let you both go...

 _So I ask, do you even remember me?_  
 _Or am I just a figment of your past?_  
 _I know you don't care the way he would..._  
 _But I also knew it wouldn't last..._  
 _You've got a life of your own_  
 _And I'll have to respect that, with so long apart_  
 _But that doesn't fix a broken heart..._

We spent three years...  
Flying through a crack  
Of the space between worlds  
But now we're back  
Though we've been distant  
Since that one day you were there  
What can I say now?  
It all seems so unfair...

 _So I ask, do you even remember me?_  
 _Or am I just a figment of your past?_  
 _I know you don't care the way he would..._  
 _But I also knew it wouldn't last..._  
 _You've got a life of your own  
And I'll have to respect that, with so long apart  
But that doesn't fix a broken heart..._

Those past three years...  
I didn't spend them all alone  
There were worlds of friends  
Even if few were my own  
But we got lonely  
Just shooting through the stars  
Without you all here  
The ship's a prison with no bars...

 _So I ask, do you think you still know me?_  
 _After so long on different roads_  
 _I know you're not quite the same person_  
 _And I'm asking for what I'm not owed_  
 _You've got a life of your own_  
 _And I'll have to respect that, with so long apart_  
 _But that doesn't fix a broken heart..._

And you spent three years  
With ghosts and foreign friends  
In your own hideaway  
You never thought you'd make amends  
I've heard you had your  
Entaglements as well...  
It seems you're doing fine...  
With handling things yourself...

 _So I ask, do you think you still know me?_  
 _After so long on different roads_  
 _I know you're not quite the same person_  
 _And I'm asking for what I'm not owed_  
 _You've got a life of your own_  
 _And I'll have to respect that, with so long apart_  
 _But that doesn't fix a broken heart..._  
 _I'll just carry on with this broken heart..._

I'll just carry on with this broken heart...

* * *

"Sad sappy-sounding love songs" - I swore when I began I would not write these. Dammit!


End file.
